Why me?
by MasterAndanteWritesthis
Summary: A story based after the battle about Draco Malfoy and his life. Sounds kinda dumb, but the actual story is better! Please read!


Hello, This is my second attempt at writing a story on this site. I'm sorry if I muck it up, or anything. Please read, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Draco punched the wall, hard. Blood began to trickle down his hand and onto the scrap of parchment on his desk. He swore. He could vaguely remember that night, just over 9 months ago. Curse Zabini for letting him get so drunk. I had been fun at the time, but now he wished it was just a bad dream. He looked at the now blood spattered piece of parchment.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Gracë __Babineaux. We met at a party at "The Black Unicorn". You may remember me and what occurred there. 4 days ago I gave birth to two twin girls, your daughters. I do not expect anything from you, but I thought you would want to know of their existence. I have named them Leila Antoinette and Isabella Rose. I hope these names are agreeable to you. _

_If you wish to visit, we are living at the address below. _

_16 La Belle Cour_

_Marias_

_Paris_

_France_

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Gracë _

His parents would be furious if they found out, if they hadn't already, he knew his appartment was being watched by his parents and the ministry. He could hardly remember this Gracë, only that she was very beautiful and spoke with a French accent. He sat down on the ornate armchair against his desk. He rested his head in his hands and thought. He had 3 options, marry her, perform memory charms on her, or kill them. He hoped for their sake that they were pure-blood, because if not he would be forced to take the third option, or wait for his parents to do it for him. He sighed and made up his mind. He disapparated.

A split second later, Draco was standing outside of a swanky Parisian apartment. He watched as, as if from nowhere, number 16 Belle Cour appeared between 15 and 17. "Fidelius charm, eh?" He entered. The house was furnished with what looked to his like, to his inexperienced eye, antiques. He stopped and listened. Silence. He stepped forward. Immediately a young woman stepped around the corner, wand out, pointing at him. "Stop right there, or you won't live another moment."

Draco smiled. Within a second his wand was out and he had non-verbally disarmed her wand. With a practised seekers arm he caught her wand as it flew through the air. He pointed his wand at her "Purea Revelio!" A bright light shot out of his wand. It rested on himself and then the woman. At least she was a pure-blood, he wouldn't have to kill them outright. He would never admit, but truthully, he hated killing. He considered her for a minute, she was pretty. He didn't want to have to kill her, or his unseen daughters.

"I take it you are _Gracë Babineaux _then?"

"I take it **you **are Draco Malfoy."

"I am."

She glared at him.

"Look, I am going to give you two choices, Marry me, or die."

"No, you can't do-"

"Yes I can. You have about 15 minutes before my parents turn up and blast this place to bits! I don't want this any more than you do. I wish this never happened. But it did. So decide."

"I..." She deflated. "I'll marry you. But I am only doing this to save them. I will never love you." She said the last sentence with such venom in her voice that Draco step back.

"Believe me. I'm don't want to do this."

"But you are, and that's enough for me."

"Just get them, we're leaving"

She turned on her heel and marched out of the room. After some murmuring and a muted cry she returned. A owl cage, a suitcase and two hovering moses baskets hovering beside her. She looked at him challengingly. "Do you not want to see your daughters?"

"There'll be time for that later, dearest." He added mockingly. She stepped into the large fireplace with the luggage, and babies. "Coming?" She replied. He stepped into the fireplace, taking car not too look in the baskets. He passed her her wand.

"You might need this." He muttered, raising his voice he said, clearly, "Malfoy Manor" and threw some black powder down, from his pocket.

* * *

Just some simple maths for you. Reviews=happy me. Happy me=fast update :) Thank you. Roo x.


End file.
